The present application finds particular application in surround-view vehicle imaging systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle monitoring systems, other imaging systems, or other vehicle safety systems.
One conventional approach to detecting objects near a vehicle employs a single downward and rearward facing camera that detects obstacles in the path of the vehicle. A two dimensional landmark, such as road lines, is established with which to compare brightness in each image. A difference in brightness above a certain threshold indicates a three dimensional object is also in the image.
Another approach relates to a method to detect objects using a single downward facing camera. The motion of each pixel is compared over time to determine the presence of obstacles in the field of view of the camera.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate comparing images from multiple cameras to identify an object next to a vehicle in order to alert a driver to the presence of the object, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.